


Five Months

by akamine_chan



Series: Morning Not Yet Broke [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost five months since he left Ray behind in that dingy motel room in Yellowknife and there hasn't been a single day that he hasn't missed him, the ache persistent and no less painful in spite of the passage of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. A direct sequel to [Morning Not Yet Broke](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/70604.html), but can stand alone. [Left Behind](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/111040.html) is part of Ray's side of the story.
> 
> Prompt: time

It's been almost five months since he left Ray behind in that dingy motel room in Yellowknife and there hasn't been a single day that he hasn't missed him, the ache persistent and no less painful in spite of the passage of time.

It hurts, and Dief misses Ray fiercely as well, but in the end, this is how it has to be. Some day, Fraser will wake up and the ache won't be so sharp, so bright. It will lessen as the memories fade, when the image of Ray's face loses its clarity and blurs in his mind.

He and Dief go days without talking, their once-easy companionship damaged by Dief's refusal to understand. They've had many hurtful arguments about why they had to leave Ray and Dief has repeatedly threatened to return to the wild. Fraser's heart flutters strangely in his chest at the thought of losing Dief, too.

So they argue and Dief stays angry at him for a couple of days, refusing to even look at him, before he gives up and nuzzles at Fraser's hand, whining apologetically.

It's been almost five months and some mornings he wakes up, hard and aching, missing the taste and _smell_ of Ray. He refuses to touch himself on those days, rolls over and buries his face into the pillow, trying not to think of Ray, forcing himself to recite speeches from long-dead politicians until he has control of himself again.

He tells himself that it _will_ get easier, that he _will_ forget the feel of Ray under him, he _will_ stop longing for the sound of Ray's voice. Some days, he almost believes it.

 

-fin-


End file.
